


And Little Makes Three...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Two 'Moms' and their Little spend a little time together...





	And Little Makes Three...

“Mommy!”

The protest is soft even as Toni gives in, letting Serena lead her away with Emma and Alyse, sighing as she moved to settle with Dia, sulking a little, smiling only when Momma Holly-Anne moved to tuck her under a blanket before doing up her belt. She was content enough to give in, she just hated how stressed the others Fliss had stayed with looked.   
The door had shut only once Holly-Anne had driven away, Mickie curling herself into her lover’s arms with a sigh, glad that, at least for now, Alexa was still asleep. The girl was cute, but tended to be stressful when she was hurting. 

Mickie had tried to pretend it wasn’t bothering her, but she couldn’t help worrying about the girl who had regressed a little from how well-behaved she had been the second she felt unwell, lashing out at her sisters and even one of her ‘moms’. 

“How’s your back?”

Fliss’ voice was soft even as she moved to stroke Mickie’s back, sighing at the slight flinch. Mickie had tripped on some of Alexa’s mess a while back and fallen hard, her back taking the brunt of the landing. 

“Sore... but I’m more worried about ‘Lexa...”

“She’ll be okay... it’s just a mild concussion...”

“If she would just tidy up sometimes...”

“I know babe, I know...”

“Dare we try to sit down?”

“She can always join us if she wakes up...”

The two had been sat in the front room for a minute when Alexa came down, clutching her stuffed toy and pouting, looking miserable. 

“I had a nightmare...”

She had flopped down between Mickie and Fliss, nuzzling into Mickie a little demandingly, Fliss had smiled slightly, moving to slip between Mickie and the sofa, stepping over Alexa to slip into place, letting Mickie rest her back against her, feeling the contented sigh even as Alexa latched onto Mickie, seeking more comfort, and drawing a soft noise of contented pleasure from both Alexa and Mickie, Fliss smiling even as she stroked the girl’s hair, noting the clear arousal on Mickie’s face and leaning to kiss her, her voice low and tender. 

“You look so beautiful like that babe.”

Alexa had smirked around Mickie’s breast, noting the clear pleasure both mothers were getting and wriggling a little to get their attention. 

“Mmm, I think ‘Lexa needs a little attention...”

Mickie had smiled, letting her hand stroke down between the young woman’s breasts and over her stomach, smirking into the second kiss as Alexa’s legs fell open, leaving her bared to Mickie’s attentions. 

Alexa’s soft moans were soon joined by Mickie’s, her body arching a little when Fliss moved to slip a hand under her shorts, slipping inside her gently to provide the needed stimulation. Fliss smiling even as she kissed Mickie, noting that both women moved almost as one, their needs combining powerfully. 

Release for both women, when it came, was fierce and powerful, Mickie demanding a fierce kiss from Fliss even as Alexa squealed into her chest, both women panting for air even as they came down.


End file.
